Lelouch's Card Playing Game
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch gets invited to a card game that he knows nothing about.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and Yu-Gi-Oh is an anime that was done by the studio Toei Animation.

Lelouch Lamperouge was dancing around a convienance store. He didn't know why he went there. He was a bit absent minded and often did random things for the heck of it. He was hoping that something special would happen so he could claim that this was a worthwhile day. The store manager sighed and said, "Oh no. It's Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch felt proud of himself while asking, "You've heard of me?"

The store manager said, "You're known as the most clumsy and foolish thing that there's ever been."

Lelouch felt offended at being called such a major slapstick causer. However, he enjoyed being considered the best at anything so he had conflicted feelings about the matter. Lelouch asked, "Do you think that I'm something special?"

The store owner shook his head and said, "No, I think you're a stupid fool who needs to get the heck out of here."

Maximillion walked up to Lelouch and replied, "Ignore that fool. He clearly has no respect for properness and eloquence."

Lelouch turned around and saw Maximillion. He was impressed by Maxmillion's fancy outfit and nice sounding voice. He shook his hands and said, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the coolest dudes of all time."

Maximillion replied, "It sure is an honor to meet you. I'm Maxmillion, one of the most eloquent card players of all time."

Lelouch asked, "Card players? Isn't that an immature hobby?"

Maximillion looked at Lelouch with an offended look on his face. He said, "I assure you that I'm not anything immature Mr. Lamperouge. I'm not talking about a simple card game. I'm referring to the highest class of card playing that there's ever been."

Lelouch was moderately interested in what Maximillion had to say so he said, "Give me some details."

Maximillion replied, "Details don't seem like an essential quality for this particular mission. Just show up to the card game." He handed a card to Lelouch that explained the location and time of the card playing event.

Lelouch danced back to his house. He pranced around the living room while saying, "I'm home."

C. C. replied, "Hi Lelouch. What kind of antics did you cause?"

Lelouch tried to retain his dignity while asking, "Antics? Do you assume that I'm some kind of immature simpleton?"

C. C. said, "I know the real you."

Lelouch patted C. C. on the head and said, "I'm glad to hear that."

C. C. replied, "I know that you're a fun loving troublemaker."

Lelouch started stomping on random things in the room while saying, "Come on C. C. I'm not a troublemaker. In fact, I got an offer today that proves what a mature person that I've become."

C. C. replied, "No offense sweetheart, but I have pretty much no confidence in you."

Lelouch said, "You're my girlfriend, not the host of my comedy roast."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I enjoy both jobs very much."

Lelouch stood around with his hands on his hips. He tried to speak in a fancy voice while saying, "I assure you that I'm one of the fanciest and most eloquent people of all time." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch said, "I got an offer at the highest quality of card playing events today."

C. C. paused and asked, "Card playing? It seems like you really haven't grown up?"

Lelouch starting throwing a fit while stubbornly saying, "This type of card game is super mature."

C. C. replied, "Card playing is a thing for kids."

Lelouch said, "I assure you that this isn't a childish type of card playing."

C. C. knew Lelouch well enough to know what was really going on. She could tell that Lelouch knew nothing about the card game. She asked, "How do you know that this card game is a fancy event?"

Lelouch said, "Well, I was invited to the place by a really charming person who had nice eyes and a beautiful voice."

C. C. replied, "I wonder if I should have feelings of jealousy then."

Lelouch responded, "Don't worry about it. It was a guy."

C. C. jokingly asked, "Is he handsome?" Lelouch briefly thought about that before ignoring the question.

Lelouch said, "I'm going to go this fancy card event."

C. C. replied, "But you don't even know how to play the game. Can I give you my honest opinion?"

Lelouch paced around while saying, "You are the princess of brutal honesty so go ahead."

C. C. replied, "I think that charming guy invited you, because he thinks it'll be amusing to watch an untrained card player make a fool of himself."

Lelouch thought about it and said, "That doesn't seem like one of his ideas."

C. C. replied, "You only saw him for like five minutes."

Lelouch said, "But I saw and heard how charming he was. He seems too much like a gentleman to do something like that."

C. C. replied, "Give me a break Lelouch. I can't believe how easily you believe whatever anybody tells you."

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and said, "That's not exactly true. I didn't believe my enemies when they told me I suck."

C. C. replied, "The point is that you need to start using your common sense."

Lelouch said, "Well, I'm still planning on going to the card event. Do you want to watch the event?"

C. C. said, "Sure." She smiled at him and jokingly said, "I'm excited to meet this eloquent guy that you keep gushing about."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "He's not a hunk or anything. He just has a lovely voice and dresses nicely." C. C. giggled.

The next day Lelouch and C. C. went to a mysterious stadium. There were only a few lights in the room. It was a mostly dark room, but there were enough lights around the card playing area for people to see what was going on. C. C. said, "I'm going to go sit in the stands."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then."

Yugi walked in and said, "Hi dude."

Lelouch freaked out and said, "Your hair looks freaky! Ah!"

Yugi replied, "No need to scream. It's just stylish hair."

Maximillion walked in and said, "Greetings fellow card players."

Lelouch pointed to him and said, "This is the guy that invited me here."

C. C. faced Maximillion and asked, "So you're the charming guy?"

Maximillion had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I sure am."

Lelouch angrily replied, "I'm the prince of charm."

Maximillion said, "Hi Lelouch. I'm sure that our card game will be a charming event."

Lelouch replied, "I'm determined to win this game."

Maximillion asked, "Did you do any practicing for the card game?"

Lelouch said, "I didn't do any of that preparation crap. I've never played this card game before, but I think that I have what it takes to win the event."

Yugi and Maximillion walked a few feet away so that Lelouch couldn't hear them. Yugi asked, "Why did you invite some random guy who's never played the game before?"

Maximillion said, "The reason for that may not be for the most mature of reasons, but I assure you that it's for a funny reason. I wanted to invited a clueless simpleton here so that I can have somebody to make fun of. I love making fun of you, but I need variety."

Yugi replied, "That sounds sneaky, but whatever."

Lelouch said, "I'm ready to start playing this game of eloquence."

Maximillion walked up to Lelouch and said, "Very well then. Let us begin this game."

Yugi and Maximillion started using their knowledge to play the game correctly. They got out their cards and started the battle. Lelouch said "Um, I'm cardless. Can you supply me with some cards?"

Maximillion said, "All of the card players are expected to bring their own card. That detail was explained on the card I gave you yesterday."

Lelouch figured that he had to get some cards before he started making a fool of himself. He ran up to C. C. and asked, "Do you have any playing cards?"

C. C. grabbed a pack of cards out of her jacket and said, "These aren't the type of cards that those two guys are using. I don't think that they're going to be much of a help for you."

Lelouch had a desperate look on his face while saying, "They're close enough. I'm going to try to use them." Lelouch opened the pack of cards and threw them into the pile of cards that Yugi and Maximillion were using. Yugi and Maximillion were using the creatures that came out of their cards to battle. Lelouch started to realize that this wasn't a regular playing card battle. This was a physical type of a card game. Lelouch sighed and said, "I'm a hopeless case." He started walking away.

Maximillion pointed to Lelouch and said, "You've been the most foolish person that I've ever met. The card that I gave you explained what type of card battle this is. You're so foolish that you didn't bother to properly read it." He did an evil laugh.

Lelouch walked outside. C. C. followed him and asked, "Are you okay honey?"

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'm a clueless fool."

C. C. walked closer to him and said, "You're gullible and immature, but you're the dearest gift that my heart has ever recieved."

Lelouch blushed and replied, "Thank you. I wish that I was better at playing cards, but playing the game of making you happy is the best game of all." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other.

C. C. asked, "Wanna forget about playing cards?"

Lelouch ripped his cards in half and said, "That's enough card playing for one day."


End file.
